Amahl Farouk
Amahl Farouk [http://ew.com/tv/2017/07/13/legion-season-2-script-page/ Legion: Read a script page from the season 2 premiere] is a mutant that parasitically attached himself within David Haller's mind after being defeated in a psychic battle with the latter's father. He attempted to gain control of David's body in order to wield his vast array of powers. Biography Early life Amahl Farouk, known as "the Shadow King", was a powerful psychic mutant. Before David was adopted, his biological father fought the Shadow King in a telepathic duel. The Shadow King lost, and his body was destroyed. However, his soul or consciousness survived and was able to find his opponents son, David Haller in his adopted home when he was an infant. Farouk nested himself in the boys mind and fed off of him in order to regain his strength. In David's childhood years, he would take on the appearance of a dog named "King", and later appear as a scary figure of David's childhood, "The World's Angriest Boy in the World". Farouk tormented David throughout his life, including rewriting his memories, and feeding off of David's abilities to increase his own. At times David would catch a glimpse of Farouk's true appearance, which he referred to as "The Devil with the Yellow Eyes". Driven to insanity by Farouk's constant torment and the weight of his growing powers, David tried to kill himself, and was committed to Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital. Clockworks It was there, where he met Lenny Busker and Syd Barrett. Lenny and David became close friends, and Syd became David's girlfriend, although she never allowed him to touch due to her own mutant abilities, but on the day of her check-out, David kissed her, causing them to temporarily switch places. Syd's mind was unable to contain Farouk, bringing the powerful mutant to the surface. Farouk dragged Clockworks' patients through the walls to trap them in their rooms. Lenny was killed when she wasn't pulled all the way through the wall. Summerland After that, Farouk more frequently began to appear to David in the form of Lenny. David, now out of Clockworks, was eventually found by Dr. Melanie Bird, who led a team of mutants at Summerland. Farouk felt threatened by Summerland and David's relationship with Syd, so he began to appear to David in Lenny's form and cause him to lose control of his powers. Farouk also tried to block their attempts at recovering his true memories, which they originally assumed was caused by David's mental defenses. During one therapy session, David ended up trapped in the Astral Plane. Seeing a chance to increase his hold on David, Farouk showed his friends being captured by Division 3, and convinced him to combine their powers to escape and go after Division 3. When David went to confront Division 3 to rescue his sister, he ceded control of his mind to Farouk, who effortlessly slaughtered Division 3's operatives. Farouk brought David and his sister Amy back to their childhood home and forced her to reveal to David that he was adopted. Melanie and the mutants at Summerland tracked David to his home, followed by Division 3 mutant, Walter. Walter, disguised as Rudy, fired a machine gun at David. Before the bullets hit David, which Syd tried to shield him from, he brought Syd into the supposedly safe area of his mind, but Farouk got through and approached Syd, while David watched helplessly. Farouk brought all the minds of everyone present in the real world to a projection of Clockworks in the Astral Plane. Fake Clockworks Farouk, in the form of Lenny, posed as Clockworks' lead psychiatrist, and David, Syd, Melanie, the other Summerland mutants, and Walter were patients. At first Farouk tried to create a happy environment for David and his friends to entice David's cooperation but Oliver Bird slowly began to free them from Farouk's control. Seeing too much work trying to keep David happy, Farouk sealed David's mind away, in hopes that it would vanish so Farouk could take control of David's body and powers. Farouk took some time to try and search David's mind for something specific and interrogated David's sister about the night David's father gave David to his adoptive family. While Oliver, Melanie and Cary Loudermilk prepared for them to return to the physical world, Farouk battled Syd Barrett and Kerry Loudermilk in his projection of Clockworks and killed Walter. Farouk stopped Oliver from creating a shield to protect David and Syd from the oncoming bullets in the real world. Before Farouk could finish off Syd and Kerry, Rudy awoke from his comatose state and restrained the parasite as Cary Loudermilk placed a device around David's head that isolated him deep in his mind, and David shattered the reality Farouk had trapped them all in. However, Farouk continued fighting to resurface and by the time Division 3 arrived at Summerland to capture David, the barriers holding back the Shadow King began to collapse. Escape Having trouble regaining control of David, Farouk was able to make contact with Syd, to whom he established a connection with when the lovers first switched bodies. He threatened to kill David in any attempt to expel him, unless Syd was able to find a way for him to escape. As the team began extracting Farouk from David, he kept his promise of attempting to kill David, until Syd kissed David, forcing Farouk into her. He then used her ability to hijack Kerry's body, where he subdued Cary, Ptonomy, and Melanie. Before he could escape, David confronted him and the two collided, and David forced Farouk out of Kerry, who found his way into Oliver and had him drive out of Summerland. The Shadow King in Oliver's body had them travel south for some unknown goal. Powers and abilities *'Telepathy': Farouk has vast telepathic powers, which grant him numerous different abilities. **'Astral Manipulation' Farouk used this power when he battled David Haller's father on the Astral Plane. He also used this ability to construct an elaborate illusion of the Clockworks Hospital, capable of trapping several people, including several powerful telepaths such as David Haller and Walter. **'Memory Manipulation': Farouk was able to alter David’s memories, causing him to forget his presence whenever David noticed. He also managed to implant fake and altered memories in David, in an effort to hide his presence. Farouk was also able to overwhelm the memory manipulation abilities of Ptonomy, being able to prevent him from viewing certain memories, as well as temporarily trapping him, Melanie, and Sydney in David’s memories. **'Mind Influence': Farouk was able to mentally incapacitate Melanie whilst possessing Kerry . **'Possession': Farouk can embed his consciousness within the minds of others, and can only be removed by his own volition, or by being removed through Sydney's mind-switching power. Hosts of the Shadow King sometimes manifest yellow eyes when possessed, though others (such as David and Oliver Bird) have normal eyes. *'Telekinesis': Whilst possessing Kerry, Farouk flung Clark aside after he attacked him . Relationships Platonic= *Amy Haller - enemy *Cary Loudermilk - enemy *David Haller - former host/enemy *David Haller's father - enemy *Kerry Loudermilk - temporary host/enemy *Melanie Bird - enemy *Oliver Bird - current host/enemy *Ptonomy Wallace - enemy *Sydney Barrett - temporary host/enemy *Walter - victim Trivia *There is precedent for the Shadow King's possession of David in the comics. He does so in the Muir Island Saga Uncanny X-Men #278-280X-Factor #69-70. *Farouk's favorite form is the Angry Boy . *Saïd Taghmaoui was originally cast as Amahl Farouk, but exited the role for unknown reasons during production of season 2 ‘Wonder Woman’ Star Saïd Taghmaoui Exits ‘Legion’ Season 2. Appearances Season 1= *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 References External links * * * Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters